El Affaire de una Dama
by Alexeigirl
Summary: El era un mesero y ella una clienta mas de ese cafe, ademas de  una mujer mayor y casada. Simplemente no podia ser.


**_E l A f f a i r e d e u n a D a m a_**

_§ Alexeigirl §_

_..._

_**Aclaracion**: Obviamente, Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ya quisiera) Todititosellos son de Toei Animation y hasta donde se y recuerdo, Akiyoshi Hongo. Escribo este fic en mis ratos de ocio con puros fines de entretenimiento y sin ningun afan de lucro._

_..._

**_Capitulo 1_**

.

Ella era una cliente asidua de aquel modesto Café y él un joven mesero.

Su relación nunca podría ni debería ir mas allá, lo sabia, pero recordaba a la perfección el día que la vio por primera vez en "Melancholy Rhapsody" durante su primera semana trabajando en ese lugar.

De eso ya casi un año.

Y a pesar de ese tiempo y de lo que sentía, estaba seguro de que ella jamás había reparado más de lo necesario en su presencia, al menos no más del necesario trato Cliente-Mesero, y por el contrario, él era plenamente consciente de la existencia de aquella mujer.

* * *

><p>Había comenzado a laborar en ese lugar haciéndole un favor a un amigo, más que por la mera necesidad de dinero; así que no pensaba quedarse más del tiempo suficiente para que le encontraran un remplazo.<p>

Aun así, un dinero extra no le caía mal a nadie y trabajar de mesero a media jornada era un trabajo de lo más tranquilo, además el ambiente del establecimiento en si era relajante y le agradaba.

Pero aquel día , él no estaba especialmente de humor por nada en particular, era uno de esos días en los que se está de "Mírame y no me toques".

Y en ese día tan en especial los gritos de ese niño y sus carreras por todo el local ya lo tenían harto, y su madre lejos de llamarle la atención, platicaba amenamente con una amiga sin importarle los inconvenientes que su pequeño hijo de cinco años podría causar a los demás con sus juegos.

Y con Kouji, el gracioso chiquillo ya había chocado más de tres veces.

Juraba que si había una vez más, tendría que darle un par de sonoras nalgadas para que el infante aprendiera a comportarse.

Fue entonces que escucho la campanilla de la puerta anunciando a un nuevo cliente, y también fue el momento exacto en el que el chiquillo choco con él… una vez más; y esta vez para tirarlo al suelo junto con la taza de café y el pastelillo que llevaba a una mesa.

Y para colmo, el pequeño "Angelito" que también había caído al suelo, había comenzado a llorar inconsolablemente, logrando que todas las miradas del café estuvieran puestas en tan aparatosa escena.

.- ¡Mocoso! Tu…- estaba a punto de darle un sermón al pequeño, pues nunca se había caracterizado por tener demasiada paciencia con los niños, pero entonces…

¡Yoshiro! – el agudo y aterrorizado grito de la madre se dejo escuchar sobre los murmullos y el llanto incontenible de la criatura - ¡Usted! ¿Qué le hizo a mi pobre niño?.

La señora que hasta hace unos momentos no le prestaba ninguna atención al chico, ahora le reclamaba su "descuido" sin darle ninguna oportunidad de defenderse y aclarar la situación.

.- Señora…disculpe yo… no…-

.- Por su descuido mi hijo a salido lastimado ¡Que irresponsable! ¡¿Dónde esta el encargado?, ¡exijo que despidan a este muchachito imprudente!.

Kouji no era un chico tímido e indefenso, no era demasiado expresivo pero sabia cuidarse, pero más que anonadado por la situación, no se defendía de las calumnias de la mujer por mero respeto, sabía que era inocente y eso le bastaba.

Pero el crio no dejaba de llorar y su madre por estar sermoneándolo a el joven, no le ofrecía el consuelo que pedía con sus lagrimas, hasta que…

.- Ey ey, ¿Qué pasa pequeño, te dolió mucho la caída?.

Sin poner mucha atención a los gritos de la neurótica señora y a la desconcertada expresión del joven camarero, una mujer pelirroja se acerco al niño que seguía llorando desconsoladamente en el suelo. Con ternura, la extraña a aquella situación empezó a acariciar el cabello del chiquillo, y poco a poco su llanto fue disminuyendo hasta transformarse en un tierno gimoteo.

.- Ya, ya paso, tranquilo – dijo la mujer con voz consoladora mientras seguía acariciando su cabello ¿ te lastimaste en alguna parte?.

El pequeño negó tímidamente mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus pequeñas manos.

.- Eso es bueno, supongo que solo te asustaste por la caída ¿verdad?. – pregunto con una cálida voz, haciendo que el infante se sintiera mas confortado y se olvidara por completo de su llanto.

.- S-Si Señora…corría tan rápido que no me fije…lo siento Señor…- dijo esto último, mirando apenado a Kouji que continuaba tirado en el suelo al igual que el mocito.

.- ¡Muy bien! Eres todo un hombrecito – la mujer pelirroja revolvió alegremente el cabello, obteniendo con ese gesto una abierta sonrisa del pequeño, que contento por el elogio se paro como si nada hubiese pasado y se sentó en el asiento que había ocupado antes de empezar con sus travesuras.

Claro que la susodicha había quedado atónita, pues su hijo había aceptado que el percance había sido culpa suya y ahora sus protestas carecían de valor.

.-A-aun así…el debió tener cuidado…con los niños nunca se sabe y…usted debió tener más cuidado y…

.-Disculpe que me entrometa pero… - interrumpió la desconocida pelirroja -como usted dijo, con los niños nunca se sabe, al final de cuentas, solo son niños y ellos no miden las consecuencias de sus actos, pero entonces ¿No es responsabilidad de toda madre cuidar de nuestros hijos para que no se lastimen?- dijo mirando a la mujer con mirada firme, como si con ella le cuestionara _¿Y dónde estaba usted cuando su hijo corría por todo el lugar?_, haciéndole ver a la mujer el error que había provocado su propio descuido. – Así que, ¿Por qué deja las cosas así?, ya que fue solo un pequeño accidente y no hay nada que lamentar.

Dijo finalizando con una amable sonrisa, haciendo que la otra mujer no supiera que objetar, finalmente al darse cuenta de que todos los presentes esperaban su respuesta y tras un largo suspiro de resignación, se disculpo dirigiéndose a su mesa con su hijo tranquilamente sentado y su amiga.

.- _Uf, Si claro, aquí no paso nada ¿Y quién ayuda al pobre chico desvalido?- _pensó Kouji al mirar como la mujer se alejaba tan campante y él seguía tirado en el suelo.

.- Y a ti… ¿también te dolió la caída?.

Repentinamente, el rostro de la mujer pelirroja apareció frente a él, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. La miro detenidamente en medio de su confusión, y unos inusuales ojos rojizos y una cálida y sincera sonrisa lo hicieron sentirse aun mas desconcertado, pero más aun cuando por inercia tomo esa mano y claramente escucho un fuerte y profundo…

_¡THUMP!_

Tras un fugaz instante de confusión se dio cuenta de que había sido su corazón el que había resonado con tal fuerza, y estaba seguro que jamás había sentido unas manos tan cálidas como las de esa mujer pelirroja que sujetaba firmemente su mano entre la suya.

Un calor que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

.- N-no…estoy bien… – atino a decir mientras se levantaba, sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban de un bochornoso sonrojo.

.- ¡Que bien!...mmm ¡Oye! espera, no te había visto antes ¿Eres nuevo, verdad?

.- Eh…si… Soy Mi-minamoto Kouji comencé esta semana, mucho gusto – se presento con una leve reverencia - y Gracias por su ayuda. –dijo refiriéndose a su intervención con la descuidada señora.

Como respuesta, la mujer solo sonrió negando con la cabeza, restándole así importancia al asunto.

.- Un gusto conocerte Minamoto-Kun –

Al ver como la mujer una vez más le ofrecía la mano, pero ahora como un saludo, Kouji dudo en tomarla o no, confundido aun por la sensación que había provocado aquel primer contacto.

Con precaución y cierta ansiedad tomo aquella mano.

_¡Thump!_

Y lo escucho de nuevo, tan fuerte y vibrante como el primero.

.- Y-yo eh, yo…

.-Minamoto-kun, se que no fue tu culpa pero será mejor que limpies este desastre, Akira atenderá tu mesa.

La aparición de un hombre de poco más de cuarenta años interrumpiendo la presentación de la pelirroja ante el confundido Kouji, que entonces se percato que el café había regresado a su habitual ritmo mientras él se había quedado ensimismado con sus pensamientos.

.- Eh, ¡Si!, Gracias gerente Shibayama y disculpe las molestias.

Como toda respuesta, el hombre dio una gentil palmada a la espalda del chico, que con cierto pesar se inclino levemente ante la mujer antes de retirarse por los utensilios de limpieza.

.- Bien Sora-san, si me permite, la atenderé personalmente, nuestra heroína del dia merece un trato especial.

Alcanzo a oír decir al padre de uno de sus amigos y actual jefe, mientras conducía cortésmente a su clienta.

.-_Sora…Sora-San…_

Ese era su nombre.

Había sido un día desastroso, pero después de haber conocido a aquella mujer por alguna razón una tenue sonrisa no dejo su rostro, de la misma forma que cada vez que sonaba la campanilla, su corazón latía esperanzado de que fuera aquella pelirroja la que atravesara la puerta de "Melancholy Rhapsody" .

* * *

><p>Ya un año de eso.<p>

¿Había sido amor a primera vista?

Si, ahora lo afirmaba con seguridad para sí mismo, y lo curioso era que hasta ese día no creía en cosas tan efímeras como esas.

Enamorarse de una persona tan solo verla, eso siempre le había parecido tan dudoso como la olla del tesoro al terminar el arcoíris. Y ahora el mismo lo había experimentado tan vívidamente como si el universo se re alineara en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron.

Cursi si, pero ahora podía creer en todo.

Y ella no tenía idea que después de todo eso, creyó en el destino , en la pasión y en el amor.

Había decidido quedarse en ese empleo que no necesitaba solo para tener la oportunidad de verla una vez más.

Si…ella ignoraba todas las cosas que había provocado en él, y las cosas irracionales que le hacía hacer, sentir y pensar.

Desconocía que ese joven mesero cada vez que llegaba a ese establecimiento, aunque no fuera su turno, pedía atender aquella mesa. Esa que estaba junto a la ventana y que ofrecía discreción y tranquilidad por ser la más alejada del transitar de los demás clientes, y que él se aseguraba que estuviera siempre libre para ella.

Y todo, para poder escuchar su voz, poder oler su perfume…para poder estar cerca, era medio metro de distancia, pero le parecía el paraíso si podía compartirlo con esa pelirroja.

.-_Gracias Minamoto-Kun_

Si ella le decía eso y junto a sus palabras le regalaba una gentil sonrisa y lo miraba a los ojos, sentía que no le podía pedir ya nada mas a la vida.

A veces se ponía a pensar en su comportamiento y se sentía como un acosador por estar atento a cada uno de sus movimientos y en constante acecho, peor aún, como un adolescente ante la experiencia del primer amor.

Era ridículo comportarse así a sus veintitrés años, muchas veces había estado dispuesto en acercarse a ella y decirle:

_.- Señora, Me gusta._

Pero al estar frente a ella todo el valor que había acumulado se esfumaba. Realmente la parecía absurdo su comportamiento.

_.- Eh, Kouji-Kun…¿Adonde llego ese suspiro?_

Le decían sus amigos divertidos al verlo con la mirada perdida en la nada y repentinamente soltaba un profundo exhalo…¿A dónde llegaba?, ¿A dónde mas sino a Melancholy Rhapsody?

Era claro que el suspiro y "La mirada de idiota" según su mejor amigo, Takuya Kambara, eran claros síntomas de que el chico silencioso del grupo estaba enamorado, sinceramente se alegraban por el y de antemano aceptaban a la chica como la novia de Kouji, pero cuando le preguntaban cómo era ella, el chico de largo cabello negro solo sonreía misteriosamente y decía:

.- Es una dama…y mi heroína.

Sin dar más detalles, dejando mas intrigados a sus amigos, nunca sería el estilo del chico hablar de mas.

.

Conocía sus gustos.

Pedía Té de Manzanilla o limón si solo quería relajarse y disfrutar la tarde.

Si llovía tenuemente, leche con miel.

Un Café fuerte con media cucharada de azúcar si llegaba con una libreta en mano y muchas ideas en mente y deseaba concentrarse en ello.

En este caso, había alcanzado a ver algunos de sus bocetos mirando discretamente sobre su hombro mientras atendía otras mesas. Imaginaba que era diseñadora o algo así; no sabía mucho de eso pero le parecían realmente estupendos.

Le gustaban los perfumes suaves y las flores.

Y de la misma manera que utilizaba jeans, vestidos o pans, a sus ojos era igualmente hermosa.

No usaba maquillaje al menos que la ocasión lo requiriera, pero jamás demasiado cargado.

Cuando llegaba a venir con sus amigas, solía pedir un té helado o una soda y un pastelillo de ocasión.

Lo cierto es que a veces se sentía celoso de ellas por la atención que les prestaba "Su" pelirroja, pero disfrutaba verla conversar animadamente y mas aun, ver esa sonrisa iluminar su rostro.

La misma sonrisa cálida con la que se había presentado ante él y que le había llenado el corazón de manera que aun le sorprendía.

También sabía que era mayor que él y que estaba casada.

El anillo de oro en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda era el encargado de hacerle saber que era prohibida, y la edad realmente no le importaba en absoluto.

Su mejor amiga, Izumi Orimoto, si supiera de su peculiar situación diría que si su corazón ya había elegido, y que ya nada podía hacer ante los prejuicios de la sociedad.

Su hermano gemelo, Kouichi Kimura no le criticaría ni pondría en duda sus sentimientos, pero si le diría que debería asumir responsabilidad de cualquier acción que sus sentimientos le llevaran a hacer.

Takuya, Tomoki Himi y Jumpei Shibayama amigo e hijo de su jefe, seguramente se quedarían boquiabiertos.

¡Ja!

Realmente se quedarían sin palabras al saber que aquel chico de pocas palabras y de acciones contundentes, se había convertido en un enamorado silencioso y vivía al pendiente del sonido de una campanilla, cosa que Takeda Shibayama, su jefe ya se había dado cuenta, y por lo consiguiente, se había percatado de los sentimientos de su joven trabajador por una de sus clientas.

.- Oi Kouji-kun, si continuas volteando así cada vez que suena la campanilla, te dara una tortícolis tremenda muchacho. -Comento divertido el hombre al ver como su empleado volteaba ansioso hacia la puerta mientras le ayudaba a pulir la vajilla.

Al ser sorprendido, el joven se limito a sonreír apenado pensando que había sido discreto con sus acciones, pero o sus sentimientos eran demasiado obvios o la experiencia del hombre le había hecho ver sobre de su fachada de chico serio.

Como fuera, se alegraba de tener un confidente y testigo de sus sentimientos, porque así podría estar seguro que aquella mujer y lo que sentía fueran solo producto de un ensueño.

Con el señor Shibayama como testigo, de alguna forma todo era más tangible, aunque igualmente imposible.

.- sabes que no es seguro que venga hoy, mañana o esta semana chico. Ya te lo he dicho, comprendo que te guste Sora-san, es una hermosa mujer pero esta fuera de tu alcance chiquillo…al menos hasta que lleve ese anillo en su mano. Deberías conseguirte una linda novia de tu edad, con toda seguridad hay muchas jovencitas que desean salir contigo…es más, muchas jovencitas comenzaron a venir desde que tu trabajas aquí, te lo digo porque te estimo muchacho, eres joven, apuesto e inteligente, no te compliques la vida con algo imposible, esto que sientes, ya se te pasara.

.- Gracias señor, agradezco sus palabras y entiendo porque me lo dice, y sé que en parte tiene razón, no tengo esperanza…pero…_suspiro…_tal vez solo soy un cabezota que es feliz si ella le sonríe….así que, no quiero que solamente se me pase.

La sinceridad de sus palabras, y más aun, la que reflejaban sus ojos negro azulados, le hicieron comprender que lo que sentía su joven empleado iba mas allá de un enamoramiento juvenil. No, este chico era de los que entregan todo cuando están enamorados. Realmente lo apreciaba no solo por ser uno de los amigos de su hijo, si no porque en ese tiempo había llegado a conocer su valía y honestidad en sus silenciosos actos, y por eso no deseaba que saliera lastimado.

.- _suspiro_En eso te pareces a Jumpei, terco y obstinado cuando se aferran a algo- dijo el hombre con resignación y cierto orgullo – Anda muchacho, tu chica esta por entrar.

Entonces la campanilla del Melancholy Rhapsody, anuncio la entrada de un nuevo clienta, pero no de cualquier comensal, sino de la mujer casada de la que Kouji Minamoto estaba enamorado en secreto.

* * *

><p>Bienvenidos a mi nueva historia y gracias a los que se atrevieron a darle click a esta historia^0^. ¡La numero Diez de mis fics!…realmente pocos si tenemos en cuenta el tiempo que llevo en FF^^U, pero weno….<p>

Hace mucho tiempo tenia ganas de escribir otro KoujixSora, y tras darle muchas vueltas y nose cuantos borradores, al fin me anime a darle luz verde. Originalmente la tenia pensada para un oneshop, pero en verdad me cuesta mucho trabajo hacerlos, asi que la convertiré en un fic de dos o tres capítulos.

Los que ya me conocen saben que tardo un poco…bueno, de acuerdo, muuuuuuuchisimo en actualizar, asi que de ahora en adelante tratare de hacer fics cortos.

Bueno realmente muchas Gracias por leer esta historia, advierto que a pesar de lo que el titulo sugiere no habrá demasiado lemon, los limones y yo no nos llevamos muy bien asi que no abra nada explicito ni XXX por aquí, solo la historia de un chico enamorado ¿Vale?.

Jejeje, no digo mas, si leen, Gracias, si les gusta muchas gracias, si dejan un comentario, miles de Gracias^0^.

Atte. _**§ Alexeigirl §**_


End file.
